Issues Upon Issues
by surforst
Summary: Issues come up while Kim is dating Josh. Good thing we authors created people to sort them out. [Oneshot]


_"To the world you may be just one person but to one person you may be the world"_

-- Brandi Snyder

**Issues Upon Issues**

I.

"I'm telling you KP, Mr. B got it out for me. I'm on the list. The list KP!" Kim sighed as she turned from stuffing her books into her locker looking over at her blond headed best friend. Sometimes even she couldn't understand him.

"What list Ron?"

"The list KP!" Kim just shook her head deciding that this line of conversation wasn't going anywhere anyway. Turning back to her locker she scanned for her history book intending on getting some homework done that night. "I'm telling you KP he's out to get me."

"Why would Mr. B want to 'get you' Ron?" She smiled as she found her book stuffing it into her already overloaded book bag.

"Cause of the look KP." Ron simple answer made Kim frown in his direction again trying to recall what look he was talking about.

"You mean you're slacker look?"

"Slacker look?" Ron frowned in her direction again as Kim just shrugged and pointed at his clothes. Instead of realization dawning on his face he stood back with an offended look on his face. "KP you know that I don't have a 'slacker look' this is all my unique style. Ron Stoppable does not follow trends he sets them. I thought you'd understand that by now."

Kim just shrugged as she reached down and tried to pick up her bag. Darn thing weighed a ton. "Well is that the reason then that he's upset at you."

"Of course not he wants to suck out my brains!" At that Kim stopped everything staring directly at Ron who upon seeing her confused look went on to clarify. "I mean it's all so clear to me now Kim. Mr. B a teacher and who better to suck out your brain then a teacher. I've seen it before and mark my words we'll see it again."

"Ron that was a movie you saw!" Kim stared directly at her friend now her hands on her hips as she gave him her standard disapproving look. She so did not like it when he went on one of his crazy theory rants.

"Movie?"

"Yes the one we watched together last night while my parents and brothers were out of the house. The scary movie that had you all curled up on the couch next to me. Ring a bell yet?" Ron just shrugged in her direction as she let out another sigh. "Honestly Ron..."

"Kim just the person I was looking for." Kim spun around caught by surprise on having her statement cut short by the last person she expected.

"Josh!"

"Monkey!" Kim looked back giving Ron a glare that told him without the use of words that she wanted him to watch what he was saying. She so didn't need him picking a fight with her new boyfriend especially since she'd only been on one date with him. Did he even qualify as a boyfriend considering that? He did know about her strange and uncontrollable desire to eat hotdogs with marshmallows on it. After all you'd have to be crazy to want to combine the two things you love most. Wouldn't you?

Josh for his part just ignored Ron and instead flashed Kim that bright white smile she found so irresistible. "Hey Kim I've got tickets to an art gallery and I was wondering if you wanted to come along tonight. They got a new exhibit dedicated to art works made of cans and I'm really looking forward to it."

"Oh." Kim couldn't help but feel a little depressed at that but instead of making her thoughts known she only smiled at Josh. Maybe cans could be interesting after all.

"So I'm wondering if you mind heading over now since I want to get in as much viewing time as possible." Kim nodded her head slightly looking over to Ron who had his arms crossed. Was he able to somehow tell she wasn't looking forward to looking at art all night long? Maybe Josh had someway of making it entertaining for the common person that she and Ron probably couldn't figure out. After all Ron made some of his crazy things interesting on occasion.

Kim could only blink in shock when Ron started to walk up to Josh and stopped only a few inches away. "I'm watching you Monkey boy."

"Monkey boy?"

"That's right I'm on to your sick little plot. Rufus go with Kim." Kim blinked as the little pink head popped up and saluted Ron before jumping out. Watching she stood still as Rufus quickly and expertly climbed up her pant leg before taking his position in her pocket. When the little guy appeared once again after diving down there he was wearing what appeared to be a miniature army helmet and was clearly glaring in Josh's direction. "Just so you know I'm watching you."

"Ok..." Kim stared in shock at Ron not expecting this rather hostile action from him. When he stalked off she was still unable to comment only wondering what was going on.

II.

Ron stared glumly at the girl who sat across from him in the source of all good things. That being of course Bueno Nacho who had not only feed Ron since childhood but had also given him a strange ability to resist most poisons. Funny how sometimes things like that worked though his current sitch was leaving him less then happy. Sighing he pointed down at he plate of burritos and nachos a disgusted look on his face. "You know you're not doing that right."

"What you talking about boy?" The dark skinned girl across from him looked up with a frown on her face and cheese dripping from her mouth. "I'm eating just like you do with the whole face shoving into a tray and cheese flying everywhere."

"But that's my thing Monique. You're suppose to..." Ron waved his hand looking around for exactly why he wasn't happy with the way she was devouring the sub-par meal. For some reason it just didn't taste like it usually did.

"Eat like Kim? Ron how many times do I have to tell you I'm not Kim?" Ron frowned trying to recall when she had said it at any time but noticed her now pointing at her chest. "I couldn't fit into her shirts after all. A little too tight in certain places."

Ron blinked in surprise taken aback and any attempt to recover was completely lost when Monique actually winked in his direction. "Wha?"

"Sometimes you're just way too easy to play." Ron shook his head as Monique just laughed at him.

"Sorry that I just miss my best friend since Pre-K." Frowning he stabbed at his food to make his next point clear. "I also don't trust Mankey at all. He just feels like miles of bad and cracked road. Probably working with Mr. B I bet."

"Or maybe you're just jelling cause he's dating the girl you're interested in." Ron looked up in shock as a blush came to his face. He studied Monique's face trying to see if there were any signs that she was just joking again but he couldn't tell with that knowing smirk of hers. Still something about the way she said it hit something within him and he felt an urge to quickly deal with the proposed situation.

"Me and KP? Sick and wrong I mean we've been best friends since ever and dating her now would be awkweird and she's probably not interested and I think her father will probably kill me and what would Rufus say!" Ron could feel his face heating up as he stared with intense concentration at his meal.

"The little guy would probably squeak out his usual stuff. By the way where is Rufus?"

"I got him watching KP. Making sure that Monkey boy doesn't try anything." He looked back up seeing that same smirk as before on Monique face. "Hey I didn't invite you to Bueno Nacho for you to accuse me of these blatant lies. I have nothing to hide!"

"Ron you didn't invite me I invited myself. Besides I can't help but resist the temptation to mess with my girl's life, now can I?" Ron blinked as Monique picked up her burrito again waving at his face. "If you don't like Josh dating Kim why don't you ask her out?"

"Hypothetical speaking if I was interested in her?"

"Sure why not."

"Well hypothetically it wouldn't matter anyway cause she'd just say no." Ron sighed as he looked down at his meal feeling even more depressed.

"Or she'd say yes and we wouldn't have this problem."

Ron laughed at the impossible image of the Kim Possible actually agreeing to date him when she had arm candy like Josh instead. "Come on like Kim would go with me. She'd rather chase the nearest pretty boy she could find."

Monique stopped eating her food at that comment her smile fading away as a frown took over. "Sure you're not projecting your own anger at being rejected countless time on Kim here Ron? Last I checked she's about as boy crazed as the normal girl and probably a heck of a lot less."

Ron shrugged his shoulders realizing that he actually agreed with Monique here. What right did he have to be angry at his best friend dating other guys? He wanted Kim to be happy right? Staring down at his very much poked at meal he finally decided he wasn't going to be able to eat tonight as he leaned back closing his eyes. "I guess I just feel a little left behind here Monique. Me and Kim used to do everything together but now...will that still be the case? I mean Josh might not last but how long before the next guy comes along and grabs her attention."

"I hate to say this Ron but that's part of life. Kim and you might one day drift apart but I'm sure it won't be any time soon though. That girl still needs her Ron-shine on occasion after all." Ron smiled at the thought.

"I guess you're right Monique."

"Sure I am and Ron?" Ron opened his eyes at the questioning tone of Monique's voice and saw Monique now pointing at his meal. "You going to finish that?"

III.

"I think Ron hates me." Josh sighed as he stared at his character on the screen being beaten to death with a pogo stick. He never did like these games but it did give him a chance to have a nice talk with his best friend who always seemed more talkative when he was killing Josh in the game world. Sometimes he wandered if maybe Mike needed a less violent hobby outside of martial arts. Maybe something like art?

"I'm telling you man Ron doesn't even know who you are. Just cause you accidentally stepped on his foot in gym class doesn't mean he's going to get you."

Josh blinked as he looked over at his dark headed friend wandering how he always managed to go out on a crazy tangent. "No I mean Ron Stoppable not Ron...something."

Mike just shrugged as he smashed together a set of button causing his character to disappear and be replaced with a clown. "Kim's Ron you mean?" Josh nodded as the clown on the screen jumped into a little clown car and ran over his character scattering various body parts across the screen. "Why would he hate you?"

"I don't know maybe he's jealous?" Josh smiled as the little sprite he had chosen in the game reappeared, intent on trying to regain his honor. A beer bottle to the head ended that hope as his character was sent flying into a wall that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Of who? Kim? I always thought Ron was into girls."

Josh bite back a rather harsh remark at that comment reminding himself that his friend here could probably do worse to him in real life then what he was currently doing to his character in the game. Though maybe not considering he was currently smacking around his digital sprite with the Titanic. "No I mean I think he's jealous of me."

"Why?"

Josh tried to counter the next series of attacks but as always failed in the face of a devastating combo of hits. "He's always calling me Monkey for one thing."

"Really? Monkey? I like that." Josh frowned deepened as his supposed best pal started to laugh at him. "What else?"

"Well he had that rodent of his go on my date with Kim. Do you have any idea how awkward it is to try to get near a girl when every time you take a single step closer a stupid pink thing starts growling at you."

"On her shoulder?"

Josh shook his head as he selected a new character considering his last one was now splattered bits on the torment floor. "No he was riding in her pocket."

"So the little pink guy in her pants wouldn't let you get close to her?"

"Pretty much." Josh looked over in irritation as his friend started to laugh for no reason. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing man. Just the thought."

"Well it wasn't funny that every time I stood next to Kim he'd start poking me in the shin." Looking over he saw Mike double over with laughter. Frowning he shook his head unable to grasp why his pal was so odd.

"That little guy can get crazy especially when Kim loses control I guess." Josh nodded and sighed as Mike just doubled over again laughing even harder. "You provide such priceless material Josh."

Josh shrugged unsure where his friend was going as he selected the dashing blond prince, decked out in white clothing and holding a little fencing sword, to be his next character. Mike this time went with the small blond headed girl with a pink rodent riding on her shoulder. She seemed to have some sort of wand and was wearing a dress covered in hearts. "Anyway I really think Ron hates me. What should I do?"

"Bring extra lunch tomorrow." Josh turned a surprised look on his face as Mike hunched over in embarrassment. "I need to bring some food in from outside to pay back a debt and Mom won't let me in the kitchen anymore. I almost killed Jake the last time I tried to make a sandwich because of those defective knives she's got."

Josh blinked trying to figure out if he remembered Mike losing any bets. "What bet?"

"Well it was more like a duel and let's just say that same little guy that caused problems for you was the one who won the last one. Honestly who knew a rodent could use a plastic fork so well." Images of Mike dueling it out with plastic forks suddenly came to Josh mind and for once he was the one who was able to laugh. "Hey man it's not funny that stupid rodent keeps stealing my food. Honestly there was a reason I didn't sit down and have lunch with Kim all these years."

Wiping the tears from his eyes Josh just smirked in the direction of his friend who was currently beating his digital character over the head with that heart rod thing. "Why don't you ask your sister to make you something like you usually do?"

Mike just blushed even more as he finished a combo involving the large pink rodent on his character's shoulder growing to tremendous size and stepping on the blond headed prince Josh had chosen. "It's embarrassing to have to ask a seven year old to make me something to eat. Besides I almost killed her dad so I think she's ticked off at me."

As if summoned a gentle knocking could be heard as Mike spun around staring at the door. "Yeah?"

"Me and Mommy made some cookies you want some?" Josh smiled as his best pals little sister pushed open the door carrying a tray of cookies in her hands. "She says you're still not allowed in there till you promise to not try to kill Daddy again."

"How many times do I have to say the knife broke? It's not my fault that Jake almost ran into the flying blade and if he had ever bothered to take the old man up on his offer for some training he'd be able to dodge it anyway."

Josh grinned as Mike little sister just frowned at him before looking over at Josh. Her frown deepened as she shook out her brown hair. Josh had forgotten she really didn't like him after he had tried to give her pointers on how to finger paint a while back and from the hard glare in her expressive brown eyes he knew he was in trouble. He remembered that for a seven year old she had one dozy of a punch. "Well man I'll see you tomorrow and I'll even bring that thing you wanted me to bring." He stood up passing by the little girl who glared at him as he passed. For some reason he tended to either tick people off or win them over. Mike's sister was most assuredly one of the former.

IV.

Kim threw a kick in the direction of her sparing partner as she tried to work out the kinks she felt in her body after spending an entire day sitting in class. It didn't help that she had fallen asleep several times on the date last night. The dark headed youth smiled as he confidently blocked her kick and she watched as his blue eyes shifted around surveying his position for any advantages.

Smiling she charged in delivering a series of blows against Mike's hastily raised guard smiling as she made solid contact each time. It lasted less then a minute by the time she broke off but already she was breathing heavy from the exertion of throwing so many blows in such a short period of time. Grinning she took another defensive stance as she finally felt some of the pent up stress from last night be released as well as finally feeling warmed up and ready to really fight. "So Mike I've got a question for you."

"It's Wade fault honest!" Kim frowned as a panicked look came over Mike's face as he rubbed his apparently sore arms but shrugged it off as something she'd take care of later.

"No I just wanted to ask you if Josh usually drones on about nothing but boring artwork."

"Did he talk about clothes?" Kim shook her head as she continued to circle Mike looking for a good opening that would let her perform some of her more complicated series of hits. "Then you're lucky and yes he doesn't know how to shut up."

"So what do you usually do?" She darted forward slightly but noticed Mike quickly fall back keeping the same distance between them. As soon as she stopped moving forward he began circling her.

"I tend to tune him out usually. Why was the date that bad?"

"He took me to an art gallery." Kim couldn't keep the frown off her face as she shook her head in disgust. "The only thing that kept me sane in between the naps was talking to Rufus and unlike Ron I don't understand Mole Rat. Though his occasional patrols on my shoulders did get a little annoying after a while."

"Just couldn't keep him in your pants huh?" Kim nodded slightly before darting forward with a quick punch combo. To her surprise both blows landed and she backed away once again wondering what had distracted Mike so much. The boy took a second to recover before again circling her with a large grin on his face despite the hits he had taken. "Does Ron usually leave that rodent to baby sit you?"

"No..." Kim bit her lip chewing it gently as she considered Ron's odd behavior. "You think maybe he doesn't like Josh?"

"He's your friend. Besides why would he dislike Josh? It's not like Josh takes him to the art gallery ever single time they have a new exhibit no matter how much it was like the last one!"

Kim frowned as she considered why Ron would dislike Josh. Then it hit her. "He's jealous!"

"Of you?"

Kim shook her head as she stopped in place looking at Mike with sudden dawning horror. "He's jealous because I've been ignoring him."

"Huh? Didn't you guys hang out the night before last?" Kim nodded as she started to bite her lip once again.

"Yeah, but I didn't hang out with him last night and we usually always hang out on Thursday night." Kim started to see images of a forlorn Ron wandering around Bueno Nacho howling his misery up to the stars.

"You hang out every night what's so bad about missing one night?" Kim stared up at Mike wandering why he couldn't see it.

"You don't understand by dating I'm leaving Ron behind like I don't even care. Like some thoughtless friend who can only think of herself." Kim shook her head convinced she had wronged her best friend greatly with her recent actions. All the times she hadn't paid attention to him because she had been distracted by Josh. Then she remembered the incident with the blush killing plant. "He even risked his life to save me and I like a stupid stuck up girl went on a date with Josh."

"Well I admit the last part was pretty bad but mostly because of how stupid you were." Kim just shook her head ignoring Mike's attempts to talk her out of this. "You don't actually believe you're in the wrong for dating are you?"

"But what about Ron? I'm ignoring my best friend for a 'guy'."

"Right so all of this is because Ron is a dateless loser who couldn't get a date or a friend to save his life." Mike's easy insult of Ron caused Kim to finally snap out of her little funk as she glared in his direction. Quicker then Mike could react she moved forward dropping down for a low kick that dropped Mike's legs out from under him. She watched in satisfaction as he hit the ground hard.

"Don't call Ron a loser! He is not a loser and that is final." Kim smiled as she stood up satisfied that she had made her point.

"Then why are you so concerned about him being alone?" Mike at this point was just sitting up rubbing his head though that annoying smile had yet to disappear.

"Huh?" Kim stared at Mike in shock trying to figure out where he was going.

"If Ron isn't a loser then you shouldn't have to worry about him feeling left out if you go out once in a while." Kim blinked as she looked at Mike as he slowly got up on his feet brushing the dirt off his pants casually.

"What? I guess he doesn't need to always hang out with me but that doesn't mean I should abandon him just for a boy."

"So Ron isn't allowed to date?" Kim shook her head slightly suppressing a flash of emotion.

"I guess he can date...alright so you made your point Mike."

"Good to hear. What was my point?"

Kim sighed as she walked over to grab her towel feeling like she had done enough sparing today. "That me and Ron are both allowed to date and in no way does that hurt our friendship. To think otherwise is just plain stupid. Is that it?"

"Sure..." Mike rubbed the back of his head as he looked up at the ceiling. "I think my other point is we need to find that guy a girl. I mean he talks to a naked rodent that can't be healthy."

"What's wrong with talking to Rufus?" Kim stared back up at Mike wandering where he was going with this. "I talk to Rufus all the time on missions when Ron starts playing those games on the Kimmunicator."

"Oh...well I still say we need to hook him up with someone. Maybe Bonnie?" Kim at the moment had been reaching for her bag before turning around and glaring in Mike's direction. "Ok...so bad idea?"

"Ferociously so." Kim scowled not liking the thought that anyone would ever try to hook Ron up with that little she devil.

Kim finally finished with her bag and was about to leave when Mike turned back around a frown on his face. "Hey Kim now that we've settled that issue I've got my own issue with Sarah. I was wandering if you could provide some advice?"

Kim halted at the door looking back at Mike with a frown. "I'd love to Mike but I really got to run. Ron tends to go crazy if left alone at Bueno Nacho too long and I'm already pressing the time limit. Maybe next time."

"Oh...ok." Kim waved as she walked out of the room intent on making up for the time she lost last night on that boring date with Josh. She might no longer feel guilty about it but it didn't mean she didn't feel lonely without Ron around. Nothing wrong with that right?

_The End..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Another story finished so soon! Yep I've been up all night tending to a very drunk little brother so I've gotten some writing in. Honestly some people just can't hold their drink.

Well onto why I wrote this story. Well to sum up my basic reason is I'm sick of people looking down on Kim for dating someone else besides Ron. How horrible it must have been for Ron when Kim spent just a little less time with him and had a life of her own. How could that girl think of anything but Ron after all! Dear God maybe I'm the one wrong here in the end after all Kim is nothing but Ron possession right? Bah is what I say to those who actually believe this. Bah! Also yes I think this is the first time Mike had a speaking part in a long time. As always it was fun to use Mike as a sounding board for everyone else though no one every wants to listen to his problems. Poor guy I guess but that's what happens when you're unable to make it onto the main show. That'll show him!

That rant aside I'll keep writing up stuff and here hoping that I come out with something soon. I got part of a new fic series started on, ideas for my other stories next chapters, and half way through a second chapter for magical girl Ron. Why a second chapter? Cause I was bored and it was the only thing I was able to write at the time. Story of my life right? Well as always read and review.

Disclaimer: KP owned by Disney.


End file.
